desperatehousewivesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Sünde
Sünde ist die erste Folge der sechsten Staffel. Handlung Bree Wie am Ende der letzten Episoden küsst Karl gerade Bree in seinem Büro. Bree beginnt Schuldgefühle zu empfinden, doch Karl ist dies egal, er will jetzt mit Bree in seinem Büro schlafen. Doch Bree möchte etwas besonderes für ihn sein. Karl bucht daraufhin ein Motelzimmer und bringt Bree dort hin. Bree ist entsetzt, wie es in dem Zimmer aussieht, denn dieses hat scheinbar nie ein Zimmermädchen gesehen. Sie und Karl gehen daraufhin los um neue Kissen und Laken zu kaufen. Beim Einkaufen bemerkt Karl, dass sie die Affäre gar nicht führen will, weil sie lieber gut sein will, als glücklich. Einen Tag vor Susan und Mikes Hochzeits wird Bree von Orson in der Kirche angesprochen. Die beiden unterhalten sich über ihre kaputte Ehe und darüber, dass Orson sie erpresst mit ihr verheiratet zu bleiben. Als Bree fragt, wie er noch schlafen könne, sagt Orson: "Ein schlechtes Gewissen ist nur ein kleiner Preis für das Glück!" Am Tag der Hochzeit steigt Bree zu Karl ins Auto und verabredet sich mit ihm im Motelzimmer. Sie hat das Zimmer bereits gestern gebucht, neue Kissenbezüge und Laken auf das Bett gemacht und das Badezimmer geputzt. Sie küssen sich und sie zitiert Orsons Worte. Lynette The morning after Lynette finds out that she is pregnant, she sits in the kitchen eating cereal. When Tom enters and asks what he smells, Lynette says that it is her despair. Lynette tells him that when their unborn twins finish high school they will be in their 60's. She gets upset at the fact that Preston is now moving to Europe and she says that they can't have more children every time one moves out. She then storms off crying. While in the doctor's waiting room, their is a young couple waiting for the doctor. The woman asks her husband to go and get her water. She then tells Lynette that it is their first child. Lynette warns the woman of all the troubles of parenthood. She tells her that though her husband says it now, he will not help out with the baby when it is born. She also tells her that she will never be able to wear a bikini again and that though she will feel lonely, she will never be alone. When the woman's husband returns, the woman starts crying to which Lynette passes off as hormones. Later, while Lynette is getting an ultra-sound, she doesn't seem excited about seeing her babies. When the doctor exits, Tom asks her why. She says it is because she doesn't love her children to which Tom gets angry. He tells her that when the babies are born, she will love them the same as all her others. Gabrielle When Ana is about to leave for school while wearing a baggy sweat-shirt, Gaby begins to get suspicious. She tells Ana to lift up her shirt. When Ana does, Gaby sees that she is wearing a very revealing top. Gaby demands that Ana change immediately. When Ana leaves, Carlos asks Gaby to sign the papers which allow them to be Ana's legal guardians but she refuses. After picking up Mrs. McCluskey from the grocery store, Gaby returns to see Ana washing the car. When Gaby asks what Ana wants in exchange for this she asks can she go to a party in a new club. Gaby refuses as it doesn't open until 11p.m. and it is a school night. Later that night Gaby checks on Ana to see that she has sneaken out to the party despite Gaby saying no. Gaby then goes to the club and gets on the stage. She asks everyone to search for Ana or she will call the cops and ask them to bring their drug sniffing dogs. The crowd then push Ana to the stage. When Gaby and Ana return home Ana tells Gaby that she can look after herself and is moving out and is going to be a model because Gaby doesn't want her living with her and Carlos. Gaby then storms inside and gets the adoption papers and signs them in front of Ana. Gaby tells Ana that she is going to be watching her like a hawk from then on, 24/7. When Ana calls Gaby mean, Gaby tells Gaby that she wishes someone had been mean to her when she was her age. Angie A new family named the Bolen family move on to Wisteria Lane and into Mary Alice's old house. When Lee McDermott, who has just received his realter permitt, is showing them around, Angie demands to know what is wrong with the house as she finds it strange that it is so nice yet it is in their budget. Lee then tells them that Mary Alice killed herself in the very room in which they were standing. 2 weeks later, Bree, Susan, Lynette and Gaby have lunch with Angie to get to know her better. Angie seems to hit it off with the ladies straight away. Katherine then stops by to give Bree a folder to do with their catering company. After Katherine leaves, Angie remarks that it was the most awkward moment ever due to the tension between Katherine and Susan. After Mike and Susan's wedding, Angie asks her husband Nick where their son Danny was. Nick says he doesn't know so Angie sends him out to look for him because she wants them to seem like a normal family. Angie then takes off her dress to reveal a large, scaley scar on her back. Katherine and Susan After Susan and Mike get back together, Mike apologizes to Katherine straight away. He then tells Susan to but she says that she can't because Julie who is returning home that day. Susan continues to make excuses for not apologizing to Katherine as she is terrified of what Katherine will do to her. 6 weeks before the wedding, Susan's wedding dress is delivered to her house but she is not home. The delivery man that gives the dress to Katherine to give to her. When Susan returns home she sees a notice on her door and goes to Katherine's house immediatley. When Katherine anwers the door she is wearing Susan's wedding dress. Katherine invites Susan in and then walks over to a pot of sauce she is cooking. Katherine holds a spoon of sauce over the dress threateningly while talking to Susan. After a few moments, Susan has enough of Katherine's antics and demands that she take off the dress at once. Katherine agrees and crys quietly to herself as Susan unzips her dress. While Susan prepares for her wedding, Katherine storms into the church and demands that either Susan apologize to Katherine on the altar or she will make a scene so bad that everyone will be talking about it on Susan and Mike's golden anniversary. Susan then kicks Katherine into the closet and locks the door as she and Mike finally tie the knot. However, on their way down the aisle, Katherine breaks out of the closet and on storms into the church. Mike tells her that if she doesn't leave then he will drag her out himself. Susan then begins to feel bad for Katherine and goes back up on the altar and apologizes to Katherine for taking Mike in front of everyone. Susan and Katherine then hug but when Susan asks if what she did helped, Katherine replies "Obviously, it didn't.", and declares war against Susan. Julie Shortly after Danny Bolen moves on to Wisteria Lane he asks Julie to tutor him Maths. During one of the lessons, Danny asks Julie to the movies. Julie eventually agrees. Danny's father, Nick, then enters and tells Danny to take out the garbage. When Danny is gone, Nick tells Julie that she is out of Danny's league. Later, Karen McCluskey sees Danny and Julie fighting on the street. At the end of the episode, Julie takes the recyclables outside when an unseen person strangles Julie. Julie then collapses on to the ground leaving her status unknown. en:Nice is Different Than Good fr:6x01 ro:Sezonul 6/Episodul 01 Kategorie:Stub